ShuntxNitrobolt act 4
by Gnejs
Summary: After Nitros and Hunters fight, Nitro and Shunt shares their feelings for each other, step by step. Just as they think the turbulence over the past few days are calming down, an Autobot trippels inside with threatening wounds and a terrible message from the Siblings...


**ShuntxNitro act 4**

Shunt sighed a bit bored and looked around in the room. A few days had passed since he was put in sickbay and Nitrobolt had encountered Hunter. Knockout had fixed Nitros injuries, luckily it was nothing too serious. Shunt on the other hand still waited for his leg to be fixed but Knockout had some other patients that simply couldn't wait for treatment and therefore had a higher priority.

"Oh well… At least I've got time to think…" he thought for himself. "…Especially about me and Nitro… Is it idiotic of me for starting liking him more than just some kind of fragbuddy…? Even though I don't know anything about his background and family…?" he looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. "But there must be something, since he didn't want to talk about it last time. Maybe I can ask him about it later? But… Can I also ask him…? No, that's probably too early. He probably isn't feeling for me as I'm starting to feel for him…" he thought and looked a bit at his severed leg. Shunt looked up as the door opened and Nitrobolt entered the room.

"I know you are bored and all that but you should try not move around so much." He approached the med berth and held up a small energoncube and smiled. "Here, this will make you feel a lil better."

Shunt had moved over a little bit so Nitrobolt could sit next to him in the berth. He gasped when he saw the energoncube. "For me, really!?" the next second Shunt had eaten the whole energoncube in one chomp. "I could almost cry now, I haven't had energon for a while now…!" Nitro started to chuckle over how exited Shunt was. He wrapped one of his arms gently around Shunt's waist. "Easy now or you'll break your leg slaggit…" he frowned a bit.

"Sorry, I'm just so bored right now. I want to get out!" Shunt looked at Nitro and started to crawl up so he was sitting in his lap.

"Well, not when you're still in need of medical attention…" Nitro grunted slightly as Shunt managed to crawl up. "Slag, you're quite fast for a legless bot…" his optics flickered around and smirked when he saw nobody was around. "Bored you said? I got an idea to fill your lil boredom."

"Seriously Nitro, seriously…?" Shunt glared up at him. "I don't know about you but personally I don't feel very attractive right now with missing parts and this!" he pointed at his severed leg. "This one is the real reason why I—"Shunt continued and flipped his severed leg a little just to make the point clear, but he suddenly froze up when his leg snapped off when he flipped it and watched it slide down on the floor. "…" Shunt stared down at his leg on the floor and looked like he could start panicking any second. He didn't even hear Nitrobolt for the moment.

"Whaaat? I don't care if you're like…This. You're still slagging attractive to me—"Nitro paused quickly and looked down at Shunt's leg that was lying on the ground. "Uh… Oookey… I think we shouldn't do that right now." He slid off the berth to gently and carefully take the leg. "Told ya' you shouldn't move around! Now wait here, I'll call Knockout."

The next second Shunt started to scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHH MY LEG! MY LEG! WHAT DID I DOOOO!? PRIMUS HELP ME I'M SO STUPID!" he shouted in panic and stared at his leg that Nitro was still holding and then down at the stump where it was just a few moments ago. It startled him a bit when Shunt started to scream.

"Whoa! Calm down! Knockout can fix this, ok? Just calm down!" he quickly comm-linked the medic.

"What?! I'm busy, sweetspark!" Knockout grunted in annoyance as he accepted the comm.

"...Please don't call me that. And… Shunt's leg is… Well he's completely legless again."

The red mech's optics widened. "Again?! ...Okay I'll be there in a minute"

Nitrobolt ended the call and quickly looked down to Shunt. "Shunt, calm yourself! You'll be fine." He placed a small kiss upon the mech's forehelm. "Knockout's coming here."

Shunt stopped screaming and looked up at Nitro. He started to cling all over him and still looked a bit panicked "I snapped my leg off, I snapped my leg off, I snapped my leg off...!" he mumbled and tried to calm down."Please don't leave me!" Shunt squeaked and started to cling even more on Nitro.

"It's going to be fine. We have the good doctor here to help you, ok?" Nitrobolt gently wrapped his arms around the smaller mech, hugging him as he tried to calm him down. "I'll never leave you."

Knockout came in, with an absolute unimpressed look on his faceplate. "Care to tell me WHY his leg got snapped off, Nitrobolt?"

"Hey, it's nothing like THAT, okay? He moved around and got a lil angry and-" The blue mech pulled back from Shunt's arms, holding up the leg to show it to Knockout. "This happened."

The medic raised an optic ridge before looking at Shunt. He took the mech's leg and walked towards the berth "I have other patients to deal with and I think your condition isn't as bad as theirs. But-" He transformed his servo into his medical tool and then tried to attach the mech's leg back. He re-attached a few sensory cables and clicked the panel back to where it belongs. "There. Its back, but I can't attach it permanently for now. Be careful!" He turned to look at Nitrobolt. "And Nitro, I don't want to see you doing something stupid in here!"

The young mech rolled his optics, shrugging as he did. "Yea, yea. I won't."

Shunt still clinged onto Nitro as he let Knockout reattach his leg.

"...Is it better now? I'm not going to leak to death?" he looked up at Nitro and tried to stay calm. He was clearly still quite upset but had calmed down at least a little bit.

"I haven't fully re-attached your main energon lines there, that's why you didn't leak, and that's why it snapped so easily. I will do a main surgery for you tomorrow." The red cherry mech patted Shunt's leg. "Make sure you don't move it too much, because I won't be willing to re-attach it again next time." With that, Knockout made his way out of the room.

"See?" Nitrobolt looked down to Shunt, smiling softly to him. "You'll be fine. You just have to calm down a lil."

Shunt looked up at him and frowned a little bit "Sorry..." he mumbled. He looked up at Nitrobolt for a minute before he started to blush a little. "..."

He smirked wider, one arm pushing Shunt down to the berth gently as he settled himself between the smaller mech's legs carefully. "I should've been the one who said that you know?" Nitrobolt teasingly brushed their crotchplates teasingly. "Think you can be quiet, Shunt?"

Shunt started to pant a little and still blushed a lot.

"I-I hope so..." he looked up at Nitro. "It would be a bit awkward if Knockout would hear us..." then he frowned a little.

"He's busy with his other works now. He won't hear us, trust me." He leaned down, carefully kissing Shunt on the lip-plates once again. His other servo worked down to explore and touch the mech's small frame, even teasing and pulling the sensitive cables beneath it.

Shunt kissed him back and panted when Nitro started to touch his cables, he also pressed more against Nitro as best as he could "Slagging leg...maybe it would have been easier if it was still snapped off..." Shunt muttered a bit

Nitrobolt just chuckled to hear Shunt complaining like that. He carefully held the mech's legs, spreading them apart. "It's still easy." His clawed servo moved lower to Shunt's crotch plate, cupping it and smirking to feel how heated up it was already. His own engine rumbled with his yellow optics, now dimmed, gazing down to Shunt's own.

Shunt started to pant even more and tried to keep his own engine's sound level down.

"Y-yeah, easy for your part..." he mumbled again and tried to reach out for Nitrobolt's crotchplate but froze up when he heard a little cracking sound from his leg, he tried to ignore it and looked up at Nitro again. Nitrobolt just chuckled.

"Just relax and enjoy this, Shunt…" His voice was low but quite seductive. His helm dipped down to once again claim Shunt's lip-plates, this time he deepened the kiss with a low groan escaping his vocalizer. His entire frame started to heated up. Nitrobolt started to move his hips a bit, grinding it against Shunt's. Shunt did as he was told and started to relax more and more as he kissed Nitro back. He felt the warmth from Nitrobolts frame and started to smile a bit. Shunt wrapped his non-severed leg around Nitrobolt's hips as best as he could.

Nitro felt the mech wrapping his leg around him. His servo started to work on Shunt's crotchplate.

"Open up~". He whispered with a smirk, a teasing one, as his clawed digit teasingly pulling at the cables near Shunt's crotch. Shunt began to pant rapidly as Nitro pulled his cables and did as he said and then drew closer to Nitro with his leg around his hip. He still kept the sound levels of his engines down but was clearly having quite a hard time doing so.

"Be gentle now at first... Okey?" Shunt whispered and looked at Nitroblot, still panting.

"Like I never am gentle to you." Nitrobolt teased, his optics locked to the now opened panel, smirking to see Shunt's valve, already slick with lubricants. He purred softly, tracing his clawed digit over the rim of Shunt's valve. "You know I'm always gentle on you, babe."

He twitched a bit and moaned as Nitro's claws traced down to his valve "...Mmm-hmm... like you were last time when you fragged me from behind and got a bit too excited and aroused..." Shunt mumbled a bit to himself.

"Juuust a bit." Nitro bit his lower lip-plate, smirking more. He slid his digit deeper into the mech's valve. "Your fault for making me aroused that much though." His own crotch panel opened, revealing his hard spike and valve. "Aand you just turned me on more~."

Shunt tilted his head a bit backwards as Nitro slid his digit deeper into his valve.

"Heh, I'm not surprised...!" he smirked as he saw his spike and blushed.

Nitrobolt noticed the blush on Shunt's faceplate, grinning widely as he did. He pushed his digit deeper before adding another digit to stretch Shunt from the inside.

Shunt twitched again and moaned as he did that. Then he sneaked one of his servos down to Nitro's spike and then started to pull gently up and down. Nitro let out a small groan to have the mech's digits wrapped around his spike. He thrusted his hips into Shunt's servo, digits stretching his valve more.

"N-Nitro...! Sorry but I'm...about to overload...! Already...!" Shunt panted heavily and looked up at him.

"I hear you~." hearing that, he quickly pulled his digits out, replacing them with his spike instead. "Damn you're always so tight." He thrusted fully into the mech, groaning softly as he did. Shunt panted heavily and tried not to scream out of pleasure.

"Just move faster will you..?" he panted and looked up at him.

Nitro thrusted faster into Shunt, he rammed deep into him with a low groan escaping his vocalizer.

"Demanding little mech~" He used both of his servos to spread Shunt's legs wider as he kept thrusting into him more and more.

"D-dammit I can't...!" he said a little grimly before he groaned loudly and tilted his head backwards as he overloaded. "..." Shunt hardly dared to look up at Nitro. He thrusted harder and rougher before finally burying himself deep inside Shunt. He let out a grunt as he overloaded inside the mech, transfluids spilling right into the mech's valve. Panting hard, he rested his forehelm against Shunt's shoulder plate. "Oh Frag.."

"Oh, good! He overloaded too now...!" Shunt thought and looked a bit at him, then he started to smile and blush a little.

He slowly pulled out of Shunt with a small groan.

"Slaggit, Shunt… That was…" he smirked down to Shunt. "You overloaded too fast."

"And why do you think I do that...? You know what I like..." Shunt groaned low as Nitro. He started blushing a little more and then he became quiet for a minute and looked thoughtful. "Um Nitro...? Can I ask you something...?" Shunt almost looked a bit serious.

He blinked his optics, almost in confusion. Nitrobolt pulled back from Shunt, climbing off the berth as he did. "What is it?"

"..." Shunt sat up and looked at Nitrobolt. "...Um..." he started with a low voice "...Do you...?" he started again and blushed a little more. "...Do you have a family or something...?" Shunt asked after a few seconds " S-since you um... Kind of tried to avoid that question...The last time…"

Nitrobolt stayed silent for a few minutes. His family? Or what's left of it? "...Why do you want to know?" he tilted his helmet to look at Shunt.

"Scrap, I should have asked him what I really wanted... Too late now..." Shunt thought for himself and tried to come up with an answer "Well... since I don't know too much, no, I don't know anything about your background or anything… The only things I know about you so far is what you like when we're fragging and that you apparently have some kind of a family... " he sighed and frowned a bit "But it is a sensitive subject for you, am I right..?" he looked up at Nitro. Then he took one of Nitros servos and squeezed it lightly.

"...I have one.." he looked away. "I should say I used to have one." he paused for a moment, frowning. But he quickly shook his frown away. "Knockout is my carrier. The rest of my family… They're gone. Nothing interesting."

Shunt looked at him and also frowned for a second "Wha-wait... Knockout is your carrier...? " he stared at Nitro "...Then I'm really glad he didn't walk in a few minutes ago…" he mumbled.

" Oh Primus noooooo that makes it all even worse noooooo..." suddenly Shunt looked very ashamed "Um... A funny, hrm, little thing happened while you were gone fighting Hunter..."

"Good thing he didn't walk in here." He sat down right next to Shunt's berth smiling a bit. "Oh really? What little thing?"

"Um... He gave me sedative to calm me down...Problem is those things makes you kind of high sometimes..." he looked at Nitro and started to blush "...I started to laugh hysterically when I saw him because I thought his paintjob looked funny..."

Nitrobolt raised an optic ridge, then burst out laughing. "You- You didn't say anything about his paintjob, did you?! I don't think Knockout would love that!"

"I probably did, I don't remember! All i remember is that he looked a bit pissed and then he put med down into recharge mode…" he still looked embarrassed and looked at him "..." the next second Shunt crawled up so he sat over Nitro's lap again, then he put his arms around his neck and looked into his optics "I'm sorry if I made you upset before when I asked about your family, I promise it was not on purpose..." started to blush and looked a little ashamed.

"Heh, he's always like that whenever someone talks something bad about his paintjob." He rolled his optics, then go back to look at Shunt who is now sitting on his lap. He brought a servo up to stroke the smaller mech's cheekplate. "No. You didn't upset me… It's just... Well, it was just a past thing that I hate to remember." He frowned to suddenly remember about his brother. But he tried to distract himself away from it. "Don't feel bad about it. You were just… Curious!"

Shunt sighed a little and kissed Nitro on his lip-plate "I know sometimes I get a little too curious but..." he mumbled and looked at him again "...But what I really wonder is... I think I'm starting to like you more than just a fragbuddy... How do you-?" Shunt mumbled and looked at Nitro but stopped when it suddenly started to bang on the door "...?" Shunt looked at the door.

Nitro offlined his optics as they kissed. But he quickly pulled back to look at Shunt, listening to him. It surprised him to hear how Shunt started to like him more than just a… Fragbuddy. "How do I what-?" Nitrobolt quickly tilted his helm to look at the door. "The frag is that?!"

Shunt stared at the door and looked surprised as it started to bang again "Please...I hear you in there..." they could hear a femme voice, Shunt looked at Nitro "Go open it!" he tilted his head at the door.

"Fine." He pulled back from Shunt then walked towards the door, feeling a bit annoyed to have someone interrupting his time with Shunt. He opened the door quickly. "Who the frag are you?"

A silverwhite femme with some darkblue details looked up at Nitro and panted and held one of her servos at the side of her fuel intake were it was leaking fluids, she was a flyer but her wings were a bit folded at the moment, her optics was very darkblue with a white oblong pupillary, in her other servo she held a longbow and had a quiver on her back, she also had the autobot badge on her frame "P-please... I...I think it is... venom... one of those...siblings..." it spilled fluids from her mouth while she was talking. The next second she crashed into Nitros frame, he quickly caught the femme into his arms. He looked down to her, checking for any sign of function.

"What the-!?" Shunt stared surprised at them.

"She- she's fine but her energon cables- Frag!" Nitrobolt lifted her up into his arms, carrying her. "Knockout!"

The medic got into the room immediately, looking pretty annoyed. "Don't tell me his leg is snapped again- Oh." Knockout looked at the unconscious femme. "Take her to that berth, I'll deal with her right away."


End file.
